In the Pawsteps of Ice
by Platypuskit
Summary: Everyone believes Isabelle's a piece of Fox-dung, but whats her side of the story? What made her so evil? Rated T. Story put on Hold. OLD. Never coming back to it.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A white she cat sat behind a dumpster, alone. She had just given birth to two white kits. She licked them gently, thinking of names. The tom was larger than his sister, and he had long claws, even for a kit.

"I think I'll call you Claws" she meowed softly. Then turning to the other kit she noticed it was shivering.

She gasped and began to lick it's fur the wrong way. The kits pelt was cold, and it reminded her of her own pelt on an icy winter day.

"Your so cold your like ice!" she meowed, after she had warmed the kit up. Her eyes softened and she looked at the kit purring. "My sweet little Ice"

~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Ice scampered out from behind the dumpster. She was 6 1/2 moons old today! She pounced on a feather that drifted down from a building. Suddenly a cat leaped on top of her.

"Hey!" she yowled "Claws? Claws, get off!"

Claws laughed and jumped off. Ice stuck her tongue out at him. "Kits!" Their mother called. Stepping out from the behind the dumpster."Are you ready?"

"Um...for what again?" Claws asked. Ice giggled. "Claws!" she meowed "Mom's taking us to live with the Alley cats remember?"

Claws sat silently for a bit, thinking. "Oh yeah!" he meowed at last, before jumping to his feet. "Lets go!"

Their mother purred. "Ok, settle down, and stay close!" she meowed, heading down the alley and into an empty lot. The family walked through four empty lots before reaching on, stained by the blood of cats.

"Are we close?" Ice complained "My paws are sore!" Her mother turned to her and gave her a hard stare, silently saying, _Be quiet._

The family padded into a large alley surrounded by other cats. Ice and Claws pressed against their mother in fear.

A large light gray tom stepped out from behind a dumpster. "Ah, It's nice to see you've returned with my kits, Belle" He growled.

Belle dipped her head. "Of course, Ash." She meowed, but her voice cracked with fear. Ash circled the family and bent down to sniffed the kits. Claws jumped in front of his sister and hissed. Ash smacked him with his paw and he was sent tumbling.

Belle gasped and dashed to her kit. She gave him a few licks before turning to Ash with a look of pure fury. "What is wrong with you?" She hissed. "This is why I left you!"

Ash chuckled. "Yes, about that..." He signaled with his tail and two toms stalked up to Belle. The smaller one raked his claws across Belle muzzle and the other held her down. Ash padded up to Belle.

"No one leave me" he hissed. The two toms began to drag Belle away, Into the depths of the alley.

"Claws! Ice! NO!" Belle yowled, her claws scraping across the ground. Ice tried to run after her mother but ash held her back. Tears filled Ice's eyes as her mother was dragged away. Suddenly she heard he mother call out, before falling silent. Claws hissed in rage.

"You jerk!Why would you do that?" He hissed. Ice just stared forward, knowing she'd never see her mother again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so people on Feathercloud's( sorry, roseheart's) Forum, may notice that not all the facts are strait, but I had to change some of them so the story would work ok? Ok! READ ON! **

Claws dashed across the clearing, and into an old cardboard box. Ice was inside it, curled up in a corner.

"Ice?" he asked, setting down a small mouse he had caught "I got us some food."

Ice looked at him, a vacant expression haunting her eyes. She was thin, and her fur messy.

"Ice, please, you need to eat!" Claws pleaded.

Ice stared at him, but not really focusing. Claws picked up the mouse at set it gently at her paws. Ice took a small bite out of it. Then, realizing how hungry she was she took a few more bites.

Claws smiled, but then his heart sank. Ice had pushed away the mouse, and was now vomiting up all she had eaten, which wasn't much.

Claws seethed with anger. _This is all Ash's fault! We've only been here a few days, but Ice is already stared to death!_

Claws sliced at the wall of the box, revealing the hard bricks underneath. He looked to Ice, calming down. She had stopped eating after their mother was killed. A few more days and she would be dead too.

Claws sighed, and picked up the mouse. Thankfully, Ice had pushed it out of the way before she puked. Claws quickly ate what was left.

He knew Ice would be to weak to eat any more of it. He carefully moved Ice to the other side of the box, and began to groom her fur.

His throat itched at the horrid taste of his sisters vomit, but he kept grooming her anyway. Ice slowly relaxed before falling asleep.

~~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~~

Claws had finished grooming Ice's pelt and was about to fall asleep when Ice woke up, screaming.

"Ice! Ice! Calm down!" he meowed soothingly "It's ok! Everything ok."

Ice looked around wildly, panting. "Mommy?" she cried desperately.

Claws stroked her pelt with his tail. "Shh." he soothed "Mom's gone"

Ice continued looking around before finally focusing on Claws. She stared at him, tears staring to form. She laid her head on his shoulder, sobbing. "It was so real" she whispered between sobs.

~~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~~

Claws awoke, still tired from last nights events. He stretched, careful to not wake up Ice. Padding slowly out into the alley, he sneaked past the other cats silently, looking around. He didn't want any of the other toms to attack him like they did on his first day here.

As he was looking around he accidentally ran into a small black she cat. "Ow!" the she cat cried.

Claws jumped back quickly, bracing himself for attack. But it never came. He looked at the she-cat, noticing she was around the same age as him.

"Sorry" he meowed, relaxing.

"It's ok!" the she-cat replied. "What's you name? Mines Violet"

"I'm Claws!" he meowed, before adding shyly "Pretty name."

Violet, smiled shyly and took a step towards Claws. "I like yours too" she meowed.

Claws felt his ear tips grow hot. "Soo...." he started, but was cut off by a furious hiss.

A large gray tabby leaped out of the shadows. "Get away from my daughter!" the cat screeched, lashing her paw out at claws.

The cat's claws hit him across the side, and made a deep gash. Claws dashed away, and to another part of the alley. He turned to his wounds and licked them clean.

He had no idea what to put on them. Quickly thinking he put cobwebs on the stop the bleeding."I hope that will work" he meowed to himself quietly.

Claws slowly padded though the clear, making sure to not run into anyone this time. He made it to a smaller side alley, and clumsily caught a mouse.

He dashed back to his makeshift den and dropped the mouse at Ice's feet. Ice looked at the mouse as if it were a piece of crow-food, but she ate it anyway. This time she didn't throw up, at first.

She had managed to eat most of the mouse, but she couldn't keep it down. Claws sighed in frustration. There was only one thing he could do now.

"Ice, I have to take you to Ash" he meowed darkly.


	3. Chapter 3

Claws slowly crept up to the large dumpster where Ash made his den, with Ice leaning heavily on his shoulder.

"It's ok, were almost there" He whispered to Ice.

Ice let out a small grunt. Claws looked to her, worried. Ice blinked, silently telling him she was fine. Claws nodded, and continued on. Eventually, he was standing right up by the dumpster.

Claws started at it, his tail twitching nervously. He slowly went forward, and then behind the dumpster.

"Um...Ash?" he called, his voice cracking with fear.

Ash stepped slowly out of the shadows, his long claws unsheathed. He slowly circled Claws, who was shivering in fear.

"Yes?" Ash growled

Claws didn't answer. That was a bad idea. "What do you want?" Ash hissed.

Ash' eyes flicked to Ice. He leaned forward and sniffed her, but jerked back at the strong smell of vomit.

"She needs help" Claws begged

Ash looked to him , then back to his sister. "Fine" he finally meowed.

Claws sighed in relief. Ice was going to be better again! "Leave" Ash ordered.

"What?" Claws blurted out, confused.

"Leave" Ash hissed, raising a paw threateningly.

Claws backed away slowly. He hated to leave his sister, but if he was hurt, no one would take care of her. He scampered back to his den, tail between his legs.

Ice's Pov

I sat quietly, not wanting Ash to hurt me. I glared at him, filled with hatred. He killed my mother. Why would he do something like that?

Ash circled me, his eyes glinting with thought. Was he planning to kill me? I shifted a little, so that my belly was less exposed.

I couldn't die. It would tear Claws apart. I had to stay as strong as I could, for him. Ash finally stopped, behind me.

"Do you miss your mother?" he sneered.

I tried to spin to face him, but the motion made me feel nauseous, and I gritted my teeth. I took a deep breath, before meowing "Yes"

He scoffed, and I hissed at him. Why did he think that was funny?

"Whats so funny?" I challenged.

"You. Missing your mother" He meowed matter-o-factly "Your mother deserved to die."

I was filled with a burning fury, which gave me enough strength to turn around and face him "How do you know?" I hissed

Ash stared at me. "Your mother," he meowed "denied me of what I wanted."

I stared at him, completely shocked "So you _killed _her?"

"If you want something, you need to take it" He hissed "Thats the way life is"

"That still doesn't explain you killing her." I pointed out

Ash sighed impatiently. "You also need to learn, that when someone defies you, they must be eliminated. Deficiency leads to revolt"

"But...didn't you love her?" I asked

"Most cats don't mate for love, they mate for kits. Love only gets you hurt." He meowed.

I sat, staring at him. Believing him. I knew what he was saying was true. My mother was a traitor. I blinked, my strength beginning to leave me. Ash noticed, and called for one of his servants.

"Bring me a mouse" he ordered.

The cat ran off, before returning a few minutes later with a mouse. Ash carried it to me ,dropping it at my paws. "Eat" he ordered.

I looked up at him "I just end up puking" I mumbled.

"That wasn't a request" he growled.

"It's your den" I sighed, taking a bite of the mouse. I swallowed, waiting for it to come back up. But it didn't. I looked down at the mouse, smiling. I quickly ate the rest, licking my jaws when I was finished.

I waited again, but nothing happened. I looked up at Ash, excitement running across my face. He smiled. His smiled was crooked, but still a smile.

"Go back to you brother now, and come back tomorrow" He meowed.

I nodded, and padded slowly to Me and Claws den.

BONUS! Ash Pov

I watched Ice go back to her den. What a stupid kit. The shock of her mothers death made her very gullible.I would train her, to be just like me, then she could take my place as leader. I padded to the back of my den, thinking of all the questions she had asked me.

"Didn't you love her?" I meowed to myself, mocking her tiny voice.

I chuckled darkly. Love. What a useless emotion!

"Powerful leaders don't feel love" I muttered to myself.

I looked around my den. Teeth and claws littered the floor. Trophies I had torn from my enemies. I looked to a particular pile of them, smirking. They still held her scent. _Belle's scent._


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you wondering why Ice believed Ash so quickly, it's because the shock from her mother's death wasn't treated, so now she's a little...off...**

Claws paced nervously by his den. Was Ice okay? What was Ash going to do? His pads began to ache and he sat down, sighing, his head hung low.

He looked up, to see Ice padding up to him, all by herself! She still wobbled a bit, so he quickly ran to her side.

"You okay?" he asked, giving her a quick look over.

"Fine," she meowed, yawning, "Tired though"

Claws settled her down in the corner. "Can I get you anything?" he asked

"Nope" Ice meowed, already half asleep.

Claws sighed, settling down next to his sister. She seemed better at least, and that was what mattered.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Ice got up, yawning. She shook her fur, feeling the cool breeze. Shaking her brother awake, she meowed, "Get up sleepyhead!"

Claws looked up, blinking. His eyes focused and he stood up.

"I'm going to see Ash," Ice meowed padding out of the den, "I'll be back later!"

Claws stiffened. "You've seen him everyday for the past week and a half!" he meowed.

"And?" Ice challenged, turning around.

"Never mind" Claws mumbled.

Ice flashed him a smile, and trotted to Ash's den. Ash was sharpening his claws, but looked up as Ice came in.

"Welcome Ice." He meowed.

Ice dipped her head, purring. "Hello father," she greeted.

Ash padded slowly up to her. Ice held her head up high as he circled her.

"Ready for your next lesson?" he asked.

~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Claws shared a mouse with Ice, who was purring. He watched her carefully. Her fur was glossy, and her eyes showed life.

"Ice?" Claws ventured, "What did Ash say? The first time I took you to him?"

"He told me the truth." Ice growled, her eyes darkening.

Claws leaned in, pricking his ears, signaling for her to continue.

"Ash is completely right. He was correct to do what he did. _Belle_"--She spat the name out like a rotten mouse-- "was a traitor. She deserved to die."

Claws stared at her, his eyes wide. "W-what?" he stuttered, "Are you insane? She was out _mother_! Ash had _no_ right to ki--"

"Believe what you want," Ice hissed, cutting him off, "even if it's a _lie_."

Ice got up, and padded out into the alley. Claws stared after her, his jaw hanging open. What was wrong with his sister?

He shook his head, tears beginning to stream down his face. He sobbed to himself silently, burying his face in his paws. Standing up, he began to pad down the alley, unsure of where he was going.

Half blinded by tears, it wasn't long until he tripped over a lump of fur.

"Hey! Oh, it's just you Claws." the cat meowed.

Claws looked up, and recognize the shiny black pelt of Violet. He quickly wiped away his tears and tried to compose his face.

"Hi Violet" he meowed, his voice a little hoarse.

"Sorry about when we met. My mother thought you were going to attack me. I don't know why; I'm not a kit anymore!" she apologized, before noticing the pain that twisted Claws' face, "Oh my gosh! Whats wrong?"

Claws turned away, and took a deep breath. "It's nothing" he lied, still not looking at Violet's face.

"Doesn't seem like it," Violet meowed.

Violet crouched down so her eyes were level with Claws.

"Honestly Violet, I'm fine" he meowed.

"Call me Vi. It's easier." she meowed, " I'd understand if you didn't want to tell me, but I don't like you lying about it."

Claws looked up at her, his eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry Vi, your right. It's just..."

"Shh."Violet soothed "I can tell it's hard for you to think about it, let alone talk about it. Just wait till your ready."

Claws smiled gratefully, and a tiny purr escaped his throat.

"Thanks."

~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Ice looked around the alley, for her brother. It wasn't his fault he was too upset to realize that Ash was right.

"Claws?" she called, padding up to their den.

He stepped out, followed by a sleek black she-cat.

"I thought you weren't talking to me" he meowed, his nose stuck in the air.

Ice rolled her eyes "I needed time to calm down" she explained.

"You needed three days?" the black she cat questioned, her voice rude.

"Violet, don't" Claws cautioned to the she-cat.

"Yeah Violet!" Ice sneered.

Violets fur proofed out, and she let out a small hiss.

"Ice, stop." Claws meowed "Leave her alone."

"Fine." Ice meowed, rolling her eyes.

Violet trotted farther back into the alley, shooting Ice one last glare. Ice smirked back a her, but stopped when Claws let out a hiss.

"She seems nice" Ice meowed sarcastically.

She tried to pad into the den, but Claws blocked her path. "Why don't we take a walk?" he asked. It wasn't a request.

Ice nodded reluctantly, and followed Claws in the opposite direction the Violet went.

"Ice, Vi is going to be around a lot, and you need to be nice," Claws meowed.

"Well maybe _Vi_, should be nicer to me." Ice retorted.

Claws gave her a hard look.

"Why are you even hanging out with her anyway?" Ice asked, "Wait...do you ...like her?"

"I like a lot of cats"Claws meowed, avoiding the question.

"You know what I meant." Ice meowed back.

Claws didn't answer, and Ice let out a small hiss. She jumped in front of him.

"Claws, answer me!" she demanded.

"Ok fine! I like her, okay?" he meowed, looking away.

Ice scoffed. "She'll only end up hurting you." she meowed.

"Did Ash tell you that too?" Claws hissed, before dashing back to the den.

Ice stared after him, shaking her head. "He'll see soon enough" she meowed to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Ice panted, a cut stinging above her eye. She blinked a trickle of blood away from her eye and relaxed. Ash relaxed as well and licked his paw.

"How was that?" Ice asked, sitting down.

"Fine. Be careful on that leap though." Ash replied.

Ice nodded. "I will. Do you need me for anything else?" she meowed.

"Yeas actually. A cat was sniffing around here the other day. He's made himself a den closer to the suburbs. He doesn't know about us, so I want you to go recruit him. " Ash meowed

Ice nodded. "I'll go now." she meowed, trotting away.

Ice ran quickly, scrambling over fences and sprinting across a Thunder path or two. Finally she slowed. The forest wasn't far ahead and two leg nests were starting to thicken.

Ice sniffed around, picking up the scent of a strange tom. She found a two leg yard that had a lot a bushes and more of the strange scent. Ice leaped into the yard and called out.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she called.

A hiss came from underneath a thorn bush and a black cat appeared.

"What do you want?" The tom hissed.

"Calm down. I just wanted to ask you a couple questions!" Ice replied, sitting down.

The tom relaxed and sat down. "Well...OK..." he meowed.

"Let's start with your name. Mine is Ice." she meowed.

The black tom blinked his large yellow eyes. "Kristofer."

"OK Kristofer. Why are you here?" Ice questioned.

Kristofer sighed. "I used to have house folk but I went out hunting and got lost. It was dark so I just made myself a den. In the morning, I felt like exploring and I got more lost. That was about a moon ago." he meowed

"So you ave no home?" Ice asked.

"Not really." Kristofer meowed, shrugging.

Ice closed her eyes, pretending to be deep in thought. "How would you like to come live with me? I live with a big group of cats down by the Alleyway's. My fathers the top cat. I'm sure he'd let you stay."she meowed.

Kristofer's eyes brightened. "You really think so?" he meowed

Ice nodded. "Come on, if we hurry we can make it back before nightfall." she meowed. Pointing with her tail, she added "It's that way."

Kristofer hesitated. "I...I think thats farther away from my house folk." he murmured.

Ice hissed softly in frustration. What if this cat didn't come? Would Ash be mad at her? Before she could meow words of encouragement Kristofer started forward.

"Lets go." he meowed with determination.

"Excellent." Ice purred, padding towards her home.

When she was sure that Kristofer was going to follow her she picked up her pace to a trot. He stayed about a tail length behind her but showed no intention of running off. As they neared the main alleyway Ice slowed down.

"Here, I'll introduce you to my father. Be respectful." She meowed, leading Kristofer up to Ash's den.

Kristofer followed wearily, for more of the alley cats were starting to appear. Bright eyes glinted in the darkness and Ice felt Kristofer brush closer to her.

"Ash, I have someone here to meet you!" Ice called out as she reached the entrance to her fathers den.

Ash appeared, his long claws softly clicking on the pavement. "Ah Ice. Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Kristofer. He needs a place to stay." Ice meowed.

Ash turned to the black tom "Is that so...Well Kristofer, here's the thing. Are you willing to become an alley?" Ash meowed, stepping towards the tom.

Kristofer swallowed nervously. "Yes sir. I'll do anything it takes." he meowed.

"Good. Ice will teach you the way of the Alley Cats, and help you learn the territory." Ash meowed, turning back into his den.

Kristofer let out a sigh of relief. He turned to Ice meowing, "Whats up first teach'?"

~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~

"Very good Kristofer!" Ice praised, licking her paw.

"Thanks Ice." The black tom replied.

Ice looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set, and dapples of orange were appearing across the sky.

"We should get back..." she mused, starting for the main alleyway.

"Yeah, probably." Kristofer agreed, following her.

As the pair padded along, they passed Claws' den. Ice could scent Violet inside and she rolled her eyes.

Kristofer noticed, and paused. "Why do you always do that when we pass that den?" he asked curiously.

"HM? I don't know what you're talking about..." Ice meowed, turning her head away.

"Come on, tell me. I'm your friend aren't I?" Kristofer meowed.

Ice sighed. "Just...drop it okay?" she growled.

"Okay. I really wish you would tell me though..." Kristofer sighed.

Ice shook her head. "Maybe later." she meowed.

She stopped as she reached the den her and Kristofer shared. Claws had kicked her out of the old den a few days after Kristofer arrived, and Kristofer was happy to have her this past moon and a half.

Ice curled up in one corner, closing her eyes. "Are you hungry? I could go catch us a quick bite..." Kristofer offered.

Ice looked up. "Sure, that'd be great." she meowed.

Kristofer disappeared but returned quickly with a large rat in his jaws. He nosed it over to Ice. "Here." he meowed.

"Thanks." Ice sighed, taking a bite of the brown rodent.

"Is it later yet?" Kristofer asked gently, looking up at her with big yellow eyes.

Ice rolled her eyes. "Why do you want to know so bad?" She asked.

"Because I do. Now come on, spit it out!" Kristofer urged.

"Not now." She meowed. Kristofer gave a snort and she added, "Please?"

Kristofer sighed, before nodding. "Okay, but you'd better tell me later."

"I will, I promise." Ice agreed.

She took another bite of the rat, before pushing it away. "Here, you can have the rest." she meowed, curling up to sleep.

"Thanks" Kristofer meowed, quickly eating the rest and tossing out the remains. Ice heard him curl up and his breathing slow before he was asleep. The sound of his quiet snores quickly lulled her too sleep.

Ice dreamy of her mother that night, as she often did. She could see her mother standing at the end of the Alleyway. Ice ran towards her, but it was never for the same reason.

Sometimes it was because she wanted to kill the she-cat. Others, it was because she wanted to just curl up with her mother again. But like every time the dream appeared, it would end before Ice could reach her.

Ice woke with a start. Kristofer was still sleeping in the corner and she sighed. She got to her paws and slipped out into the alley. Not many kits were about, except for a mother cat and her two kits. Ice tried to remember the names of the kits.

She recalled the black one being named Jessica and her white and ginger sister was Goose. She passed by the kits and continued padding down the Alleyway, not really sure where she was going.

**Okay, I have total writers block for this. I know what I want to happen, but there needs to be things in between that stuff...It's hard...and it has to follow a certain plot line too...**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

First of all, I know I'm not supposed to put Author's Notes as chapters, so don't tell me. Next...I'm putting this story on hold, and I may not even come back to it. I'm just not as interested in it as I used to be. I have too much writer's block doing it, and writing it seems more like something I _have_ to do, rather than something I _want_ to do for fun. So I probably won't be working on this for a while, and I apologize to those of you that were following it.

**Check out my other stories though, and Vote on my poll to see what story I'll write next! ( Hopefully I'll keep up with whichever one gets chosen)**

**~ Platypuskit**


End file.
